Enquanto o Mundo Cai
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: Oneshot. A paz está de volta à Terra, mas Dokho vai descobrir que para ele, ela nunca existiu. Presente de Natal para Srta. Mizuki


**Disclaimer:  
- Saint Seiya não me pertence. Eu não sou tão boa assim…  
- A música "As The Word Falls Down" é de David Bowie, e não minha.  
- Essa fic é meu presente de natal à Srta. Mizuki, uma das melhores escritoras de yaoi que eu conheço. Por isso essa fic é totalmente dela, viu?**

**Porque eu estou com a sensação de que não sobrou muita coisa nessa fic pra mim! O.o**

* * *

**Enquanto O Mundo Cai**

Respirou fundo pela vigésima vez.

Tibet.

Não parecia ser um lugar tão ruim. Não que pudesse se comparar aos ares de Rozan, absolutamente. Mas tudo ali já parecia pertencer a uma outra dimensão, a uma outra Terra diferente daquela onde estiveram há poucos meses atrás.

Sorriu, fechando os olhos.

Gostava dessas pequenas ilusões. Gostava de pensar que podia viver num lugar como Rozan para sempre e imaginar que o resto do mundo a ser reconstruído por Athena seria exatamente como aquele. O tipo de ilusão bonita de se ter.

Não muito inteligente em se acreditar, no entanto.

Passou as mãos sobre os cabelos, se sentando.

A quem queria enganar?

Estava no Tibet. Isso já não era o bastante?

-Senhor, sua passagem.

Ele agradeceu com um sorriso, se sentando no banco desbotado do porto. O rio parecia mais calmo que o normal. As águas paradas refletiam seu rosto jovem como um quadro. Um quadro que ele pensou, e _quase_ desejou, que nunca iria mais ver.

_Você sabe que estou aqui, Shion. Quanto tempo mais vai demorar dessa vez? Quanto tempo eu vou ter que esperar?_

Um apito ao fundo fez com que levantasse seus olhos cansados. Velhos.

_Talvez essa seja mais uma das minhas ilusões bonitas, ariano._

_Talvez eu devesse simplesmente voltar._

Fechou os olhos, ouvindo aquele apito morrer com o balançar lento do rio.

_there's such a sad love_

_deep in your eyes_

_a kind of pale jewel_

_open and closed_

_within your eyes_

_há um quê de amor triste_

_no fundo dos seus olhos_

_um tipo de jóia pálida_

_que abre e fecha_

_dentro dos seus olhos_

-Você acha mesmo que haverá vencedores nessa guerra, Dokho!

-Se Athena vencer, então todos nós seremos vitoriosos.

Shion desferiu um soco certeiro no rosto do cavaleiro de Libra.

-E o que o mundo vai perder, quando os _seus_ olhos se fecharem, seu idiota!

Ele arregalou os olhos, como se não pudesse acreditar neles.

E não podia.

Porque nunca, em sua vida, havia visto o cavaleiro de Áries chorar.

_I'll place the sky_

_within your eyes_

_eu vou chegar ao céu_

_dentro dos seus olhos_

-A Guerra acabou, Shion. Você está livre.

-Livre!

-Zeus, comovido com a devoção da Deusa para com os homens, designou os atos cometidos por seus irmãos Hades e Poseidon como crimes perante sua própria Justiça. Para selar a paz entre Athena e os deuses, Zeus devolveu a ela todos os seus cavaleiros mortos injustamente... e...

Shion olhava para suas mãos, braços e pernas.

Vivo.

Ele estava vivo!

-Mas... a minha... a minha morte não foi injusta!

Dokho soltou uma larga risada.

-Você mal voltou à vida e _já_ _quer_ desafiar a vontade dos Deuses, Shion de Áries!

O ariano sorriu, se sentando sobre as pedras de mármore do grande Templo, em volta da onde era o buraco para os reinos de Hades.

Olhava para os outros cavaleiros, que como ele, voltavam da Morte para os braços dos amigos e companheiros de luta.

Dokho soltou um leve suspiro, também se sentando, ouvindo a respiração agitada e incontida do outro ao seu lado.

Seu corpo pulsava ao ritmo do ar que saltava aos pulos da outra boca.

Depois de tantos anos... ele se sentia vivo também.

_there's such a fooled heart_

_beatin' so fast_

_in search of new dreams_

_a love that will last_

_within your heart_

_há um quê de coração iludido_

_batendo tão rápido_

_em busca de novos sonhos_

_um amor que vai durar_

_o quanto for seu coração_

Abriu os olhos, ouvindo outro apito se afastar ao longe.

Não tinha percebido quando anoitecera. Nem mesmo em suas mais profundas meditações havia perdido a noção do tempo daquela maneira.

Nem mesmo em seus maiores devaneios havia se sentido tão perdido.

A lua parecia um farol, lhe indicando o caminho contrário.

Bateu com um punho em seus joelhos.

-Droga Shion! Você _sabe_ que eu estou aqui! Eu sei que sabe! Meu cosmo está aqui, o tempo todo, como um farol berrante para você...

Levantou, encarando aquela lua com os olhos sérios e apertados.

-Ariano...

Sentia-se um estúpido. Ir até o Tibet atrás daquele ariano impertinente!

Ele tinha _telecinese_!

Poderia estar em qualquer lugar.

Absolutamente qualquer lugar.

_I'll place the moon_

_within your heart._

_eu chegarei até a lua_

_dentro do seu coração_

-Aonde você vai?

-Para Rozan, continuar o treinamento de Shiryu.

Um travesseiro na cara foi a resposta do ariano. E o som das roupas sendo jogadas por cima do seu corpo, com uma bruta rapidez.

-Shion... você sabe. Eu e você sabemos que essa Guerra ainda não acabou.

-Ela _nunca_ vai acabar, Dokho!

-Nem todos os deuses deixarão as coisas como estão, ariano! Eu sinto que um novo poder se aproxima contra Athena!

-Eu sei disso também.

Ele terminou de abotoar a camisa, pegando os sapatos.

-Mas ao contrário de você, não vou esperar a Guerra acabar para começar a viver. Eu posso muito _aprender a viver_ durante ela... e não só _fingir_ _que não estou morto_!

O ariano gritou, tremendo os punhos cerrados.

Dokho abraçou suas costas, afogando o rosto entre seus cabelos.

-Shion... eu preciso ir.

E foi.

A guerra contra Apolo teve início.

Shion havia dado o cargo de Mestre do Santuário ao seu pupilo Mu, muito merecido.

Houve notícias de lutas suas contra anjos nos mais diversos lugares.

Ele ainda era um cavaleiro de Athena.

Mas o cavaleiro de Libra nunca mais vira seu rosto.

E ainda sim ele era o homem que Dokho amava.

_as the pain sweeps through,_

_makes no sense for you_

_every thrill is gone_

_wasn't too much fun at all,_

_but I'll be there for you-ou-ou_

_as the world falls down_

_enquanto a dor varre tudo_

_nada faz sentido para você_

_toda emoção se foi_

_nem era tão divertido assim_

_mas eu estarei aqui para você_

_enquanto o mundo cai_

Athena finalmente enviou seus cinco cavaleiros de encontro à batalha final, com ajuda de todos os cavaleiros dourados.

Lá estava o ariano, ao lado de seu pupilo e do cavaleiro de Virgem, usando toda a sua força contra um dos anjos cruéis de Apolo.

E Dokho entendeu.

Entendeu o egoísmo do cavaleiro de Áries diante da incerteza da vida e da morte.

Shion não havia fugido de seus deveres como cavaleiro.

Porque ele estava lá, lutando, dando sua vida por sua deusa, por seus companheiros e por sua própria honra.

Mas Shion também não tinha aberto mão de seu coração.

De seu direito humano e irrevogável de tentar ser feliz, fosse como fosse.

Agora ele sabia a verdade por trás de suas ilusões tão bonitas.

_falling_

_falling in love_

_caindo_

_caindo de amor_

Ele, o cavaleiro de Libra, o mais velho e sábio de todo o Santuário, estava morto.

Morto como homem.

Morto como ser vivo, pensante e vibrante.

Morto por achar que podia esperar ser feliz uma eternidade inteira.

E ele havia esperado tanto até Shion retornar!

Que agora o tempo havia passado por eles, sem sequer notar.

A vida tinha seguido seu próprio caminho.

Apolo foi derrotado.

A paz voltou ao Santuário e a todos os cavaleiros foi concedida uma vitória completa.

E mais uma vez, o ariano partiu para buscar no mundo o seu lugar no tempo em que a morte havia lhe roubado.

_I'll paint you mornings of gold_

_I'll spin you Valentine evenings_

_though we're strangers 'til now_

_we're choosing the path_

_between the stars_

_eu te pintarei manhãs douradas_

_eu te tecerei noites de Namorados_

_ainda que sejamos estranhos até agora_

_estamos escolhendo o caminho_

_entre as estrelas_

E ele?

O que a vida tinha roubado dele? Passando anos trancado numa casca, sem poder envelhecer ou morrer como qualquer outro humano normal? Esperando lentamente por um momento que _agora_ já havia passado?

Deu a Shiryu a armadura de Libra, antes de deixar Rozan.

E quando não sabia sequer por onde começar... justo ele, que tinha todas as respostas e todos os caminhos, não tinha idéia do primeiro passo a dar.

Resolveu andar para trás.

E viu, que sua vida inteira, só houve um único sentido.

Um único caminho.

Uma trilha que ainda esperava por seus pés para passar.

_I'll leave my love_

_between the stars_

_eu vou deixar o meu amor_

_entre as estrelas_

Tibet definitivamente não era um mau lugar.

Respirou fundo o ar úmido da beirada do rio, soltando os ombros sobre o corpo.

Talvez devesse mesmo voltar para casa.

Talvez fosse hora de não se iludir mais.

O que estava fazendo? Era perda de tempo. Sabia disso. Shion sempre fora arisco, e só seria encontrado quando ele quisesse.

A verdade simples é que estava cansado de esperar.

Estava cansado de esperar que sua vida finalmente pudesse _começar_.

E por mais que ela não tivesse sentido sem o olhar incisivo do ariano, ele teria que tentar...

Ou aprender a esperar em outro lugar.

Mas o Tibet definitivamente não era nada como Rozan.

_as the pain sweeps through,_

_makes no sense for you_

_every thrill is gone_

_wasn't too much fun at all,_

_but I'll be there for you-ou-ou_

_as the world falls down_

_enquanto a dor varre tudo_

_nada faz sentido para você_

_toda emoção se foi_

_nem era tão divertido assim_

_mas eu estarei aqui para você_

_enquanto o mundo cai_

-Eu sempre soube que librianos eram indecisos... mas vir até aqui em vão não parece demais para você, Dokho?

-Eu estava te esperando.

-Você não devia estar me _procurando_?

Dokho puxou o ariano para perto de si, sorrindo.

-Amor não se busca, ariano, só se encontra.

_falling_

_as the world falls down_

_caindo_

_enquanto o mundo cai_

A luz da lua pousava baixa entre os lençóis desarrumados que pouco cobriam dos dois corpos ali jogados, exaustos e adormecidos.

Lá fora, o mundo continuava.

Numa luta desigual e injusta entre deuses e homens, todos os dias de todas as vidas que existem e ainda vão existir nesse planeta.

Mas eles dois estavam cansados demais.

Eles tinham um amor grande demais para esperar que o mundo os permitisse amar.

_falling_

_as the world falls down_

_se apaixonando_

_enquanto o mundo cai_

Abriu os olhos, vendo a figura esguia sentada na beirada da cama.

-Bom dia...

A primeira resposta foi um resmungo que ele mal percebeu. Esfregou os olhos, esticou os braços e se sentou.

Enquanto aquela figura continuava parada.

-Dokho... Eu quero saber. Quero saber o que fez você vir até metade do caminho!

Shion se virou para o amante.

O libriano mantinha o sorriso afável e tranqüilo de sempre, contrastando como numa pintura explicita com o tremor dos lábios do ariano.

-Por que saiu de Rozan? Por que não chegou a ir até meu templo no Tibet!

O outro apenas sorriu, fechando os olhos, como costumava fazer quando um dos cavaleiros mais jovens lhe pedia uma resposta ou conselho a dar.

Mas antes que seus lábios se entreabrissem para dar vazão a palavras de sabedoria, ele abriu os olhos e arqueou o corpo para frente, segurando-se nos braços do ariano. Deu um puxão com força e o jogou para debaixo de si, enroscando suas pernas nuas entre as suas.

Agora sim, ele podia responder de verdade.

_falling_

_falling_

_falling_

_falling in love_

_as the world falls down_

_caindo_

_caindo_

_caindo_

_caindo de amor_

_enquanto o mundo cai_

-Eu estive em todo tipo de tempo e lugar... em guerras e em paz... procurando um sentido qualquer para continuar e não achei nada, ariano. Você sabe por quê, não sabe?

-Por que você estava me procurando?

-Certo. E sabe o que eu entendi?

-Você com certeza vai me dizer, senhor Sabe-Tudo.

Dokho sorriu mais uma vez, beliscando com os dentes aqueles lábios que conhecia tão bem.

_makes no sense at all._

_makes no sense to fall._

_falling_

_as the world falls down_

_nada faz sentido_

_nada faz sentido_

_caindo_

_enquanto o mundo cai_

-Se eu não me apaixonasse por você cada dia em que lutamos, eu não seria nada além de uma armadura dourada, fingindo que dentro dela havia alguma vida.

Afastou-se, mirando o rosto do amado.

Podia esperar qualquer coisa daquele ariano arredio.

Mas quando sentiu o corpo de Shion tremer sob o seu, seus olhos parados e largamente abertos perdidos em algum ponto em seu rosto, seus olhos, sua boca... ah!

Ele sentiu que havia nascido naquela noite. Que havia desaprendido tudo e qualquer coisa que a vida já havia lhe ensinado.

E o que aquele olhar que o outro quis dizer, talvez ele nunca viesse a entender.

Não importe quanto tempo passasse.

Mas isso simplesmente não importava.

Não quando aqueles outros lábios tocavam os seus com todo o desespero de quem espera uma vida inteira para começar.

_falling_

_falling in love_

_as the world falls down_

_caindo_

_caindo de amor_

_enquanto o mundo cai_

**OWARI**

* * *

**Ps.: **

**1-) Sim, eu sei que a tradução de 'falling in love' é na verdade _se apaixonando_. Mas achei de bom gosto preservar a tradução um pouco mais literal para manter o jogo de palavras que é a alma da música. Mesmo porque _cair de amor_ também é uma expressão nossa, okidoki?**

**2-) Eu mudei um pouquinho (rs) a luta dos dois na saga de Hades. Por dois motivos: um é a minha memória de formiga, que não lembra muita coisa; e dois porque eu quis! Alguma coisa tinha que ser _minha_ nessa budega!**

**3-) Pra quem leu o mangá, sabe que os dourados não voltam à vida nem lutam contra Apolo. Pois é, eu mudei isso também. Viram como eu sou uma menina má?**

**4-) A frase "**_Amor não se busca, ariano, só se encontra."_ **foi inspirado num poema de um amigo meu, Gustavo H.**

**Srta. Mizuki, espero que goste do meu presente. Foi feito com todo o carinho! Feliz Natal!**


End file.
